nascencefandomcom-20200214-history
The Pentaract: Hypercube 2
Room 02: Switch to Hypercube 3 Buff Soups, 40', outward gravity Doors: 10, 22, 23, 33, 38, 40 This room is spherical with the doors on 6 opposite orthogonal sides. The gravity is outward and the adventurers can walk around the entire surface. There are 8 plinths around the room with a bowl sitting on each. Each adventurer must drink one in order to progress (Intelligence check to see if they recognize traditional Elven soup bowls or some such BS). Otherwise the doors just loop back on themselves, Portal style. Each bowl has a potion effect. Normal potion mixing rules apply, if needed. Wooden bowl with dark red liquid that smells of roses: Super Heroism Platinum bowl with thick green liquid that moves like its top layer is algae: Speed Golden bowl with dirty, rust colored water: Vitality Bowl made out of woven flower stems lined with live flowers with clear liquid inside: Plant Control Copper bowl filled with a clear liquid with two platinum pieces floating ON TOP of the water: Treasure Finding Bone bowl filled with a dark red liquid that smells like iron: Climbing Stone bowl filled with a thick, dark grey liquid that has a paint-like consistency: Extra Healing Iron bowl filled with a foamy, amber liquid: Flying Room 09: Switch to Hypercube 8 Drink Up, 20', outward gravity Doors: 10, 22, 23, 33, 38, 40 This room is filled with an infinite supply of water, as soon as the door to the room is opened the water begins to poor out. Strength check to close the door in time before the room is filled with water. Room 10: Switch to Hypercube 4 Mirrors: 20', no gravity Doors: 02, 09, 22, 33, 38, 40 Various mirrors of different shapes, sizes, colors, and focal lengths cover the walls. The characters are able to see human persons in the mirrors, but there are none to be found in the room itself. Room 22: Switch to Hypercube 5 Letters in a Bottle, 45', normal gravity Doors: 02, 09, 10, 23, 33, 38 This room is full of shelves with messages in bottles. All of the messages have nonsense words written on them, but when read there is a 30% chance for a wild surge to occur. Room 23: Switch to Hypercube 9 Doppleganger, 60', random gravity Doors: 02, 09, 22, 33, 38, 40 The party enters into a room with an exact replica of the current party. The dopplegangers then attack. Any actually killed PCs end up just being the dopplegangers. Room 33: Switch to Hypercube 1 Box Looking In, 70', normal gravity Doors: 02, 09, 10, 22, 23, 40 In the center of this room a small perfect cube sits on simple pedastal. The cube has 6 doors on each face. When opened the party can be seen inside of the small cube, and the party in the room can see the corresponding door in the room open with a large head looking into it. Room 38: Switch to Hypercube 6 Empty, 25', outward gravity Doors: 02, 09, 10, 22, 23, 40 This room is empty Room 40: Switch to Hypercube X Empty, 25', random gravity Doors: 02, 09, 10, 23, 33, 38 This room is empty and the exit from the Pentaract will only appear when the switch is thrown to turn this Hypercube to Hypercube X = Back to The Pentaract = __NOEDITSECTION__